Princesa Roqueira?
by Gessy Uchiha
Summary: Quando a vi cantando subindo no palco do meu bar estava a ponto de ir tirar sua linda e doce bunda rosada do meu palco e depois do meu bar, mais quando ela abriu a boca e começou a cantar não teve ninguém que conseguiu segurar sua boca fechada ela literalmente nos fez ficar de queixo caído, então naquele momento eu soube aquela bela princesa roqueira era MINHA!


Lá estava eu naquele bar de motociclistas com minhas melhores amigas e pelo que eu podia ver aquela seria uma noite inesquecível...

2 horas atrás

\- Não – eu disse para Ino.

\- Mais você perdeu a aposta e o combinado seria que iria vestida como eu escolhesse! – me informou Ino de forma que eu sabia que não iria conseguir tirar nada da cabeça dela uma vez que aquela teimosa colocava algo na cabeça o céu podia cair e ela não mudava de opinião. Muito teimosa para o seu próprio bem. E pelo visto o meu também.

\- Tudo bem você venceu a aposta mais isso já é demais você vai nos fazer sermos expulsas de lá na hora em que colocar os pés no bar e olhe lá se não acontecer algo pior – eu a informei conformada.

\- Deixe de ser dramática mulher, aquilo lá é um bar e não um covil de algum ser maléfico – ela falou enquanto revirava os olhos pra mim.

\- Ok, vamos terminar logo com isso me passe essa bendita roupa ridícula – falei pra ela enquanto estendia a mão e pegava o saco profano que provavelmente causaria a minha morte e sei sou dramática mesmo me processe por isso.

\- Hinata Hyuuga pare com esse pessimismo e se arrume temos que chegar ao bar as 11 – ela me informou enquanto voltava a se arrumar e posso acrescentar de forma normal e que combinava com o local que estávamos indo. – deixe de fazer biquinho e vai terminar de se vestir que vou fazer sua maquiagem já que os cabelos estão quase prontos só falta a tiara.

\- O que? Que tiara? Não isso não estava no nosso acordo! – eu falei de forma histérica pra ela que prontamente me ignorou.

\- Vai logo depois a gente conversa sobre isso – ela falou simplesmente.

Sai em direção ao banheiro arrastando os pés pois não queria nem sair de casa imagine me vestir com aquelas roupas tudo o que eu queria era ficar em casa enrolada com meu edredom na cama enquanto lia o novo livro da minha autora favorita, mais não tive que fazer aquela estúpida aposta com ela e ainda por cima perder, sim a minha vida é uma merda!

2 horas depois.

Estávamos dentro do bar e não fomos expulsas Yep! Veja isso é sarcasmo e estou altamente intimidada, queria ter sido expulsa mais a minha querida futura ex-melhor amiga tinha conhecidos na portaria que não só não disse nada depois de me encarar fixamente por cerca de 5 minutos como nos passou na frente de muitas pessoas que estavam na fila e posso acrescentar ficar P da vida por entrarmos primeiro que eles, mais o melhor mesmo é que todo mundo está me encarando abertamente como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo e pra falar a verdade acho que perdi mesmo.

\- Deixe de ser melancólica que daqui a pouco vai começar o karaokê – disse minha futura ex-melhor amiga.

\- Hummm não sei por que você acha que isso iria me animar. A não ser que o Matthew Charles Sanders1 esteja planejando cantar aqui hoje. – disse enquanto desvia o olhar de uma mesa que estava me fazendo ficar mais nervosa ainda.

\- Hina você sabe que não faço a mínima idéia de quem esta falando né? E pare de olhar pro pessoal dessa forma está deixando eles desconfortáveis. – disse ela enquanto se levantava da mesa. Como se fosse o meu olhar que estava provocando isso eram eles que estavam me encarando e posso dizer que de forma nada sutil!

\- Ei pra onde você vai? Não me deixe aqui sozinha por favor! – falei pra ela enquanto me agarrava em um dos seus braços. – ela simplesmente me soltou e devo dizer de forma brusca enquanto continuou indo e me deixando ali sozinha! Ela literalmente me atirou aos lobos.

Que belo tipo de amiga fazem hoje em dia, é tenho que parar com a auto piedade e me acalmar. Respirando fundo sei que foi um erro o local fede a cigarro e bebida azeda eca!

Dramática você será uma das primeiras por isso te trouxe um pouco de coragem liquida. – e olha lá um copo cheio de uma substancia rosa neon em uma taça que eu não achei que eles tivessem aqui pelo amor de deus é um bar de motoqueiros.

Você sabe que eu não bebo – informei novamente a minha esquecida amiga.

Não tem álcool nesse é só bonitinho pra combinar com você! – me disse a biscate enquanto piscava pra mim.

Tudo bem mais se tiver álcool ai vou cuspir em cima de você! – informei a ela enquanto examinava o copo de forma especulativa.

Bebe logo que eu quero te apresentar ao pessoal – ela falou casualmente e sei que dentro daquela mente diabólica tinha alguma pegadinha que ela iria fazer e que eu iria sofrer muito esta noite.

Bebi a linda e maravilhosa bebida rosa e posso não ser uma experte em bebidas mais acho que fui tapeada ali tinha que ter álcool ou algo pior que isso pois estou tão alegre e zen e feliz que só quero rir. Hummm isso é Avenged Sevenfold que esta tocando simmmmm é a minha musica favorita tenho que cantar. Vou cantar, sim decidi que sou uma princesa roqueira cantora. Ahá este motociclistas vão ter a surpresa de uma vida nesta noite, uma menina de 1,55 vestindo uma saia midi rosa com babados lilás e uma blusa croped ombro a ombro branca com rosa e uma tiara de princesa segurando meus cachos negros azulados que chegavam perto da minha bunda em comprimento além de estar com uma sandália de salto fino rosa cheia de pedrinhas que era linda mais pouco cômoda. E lá estava eu no palco cantando a plenos pulmões estraçalhando a musica da minha banda favorita de rock em um clube cheio de motociclistas fodões, mais e daí só se vive uma vez. Carpie Diem baby!

Depois de varia musicas e drinques desci do palco enquanto todos me aplaudiam cara aquilo que bebi é forte mesmo. Procurei por Ino minha linda amiguinha loira e a encontrei no canto do balcão falando com o bartender gato.

Ino minha linda amiguinha loira acho que estou bêbada você me enganou - disse me jogando nas suas costas o que acabou sendo demais pra minha coordenação motora já que errei o alvo e cai no colo do moço que estava do lado dela.

Ops... descul...- fui dizer mais não consegui terminar pois fui puxada do colo do moço por uma mão forte que me levantou segurando somente pela minha cintura. Quando levante a cabeça e olhei para aquele bom samaritano fiquei sem palavras, nada, nadinha saiu e olhe que eu tinha muito a dizer o homem que me levantou era enorme, e quando digo enorme quero dizer que acho que ele tinha mais de dois metros de altura e muita mais muita mesmo massa muscular naquele corpo sarado dele, hum que pedaço de mal caminho.

Ela esta bêbada! – disse o meu salvador com sua voz sexy, enquanto franzia a testa pra alguém atrás de mim.

Não achei que ela iria ficar bêbada com dois drinques que nem mesmo estavam fortes – falou em resposta uma voz conhecida eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar mais não conseguia me lembrar de onde.

Ei Sr. Sexy já nos conhecemos? – perguntei pois ele não me largou em nenhum momento.

Não baby mais vou remediar isso o mais rápido possível – ele me informou enquanto me ajeitava em seus braços.

Hummm aquilo não era nada bom eu tinha que sair dali mais onde era mesmo que eu morava? E com quem eu vim pra cá? Mais o mais importante ele estava me cantando?

\- Hummm é... será que poderia me soltar por favorzinho? – falei enquanto tentava me virar em seus braços pra olhar ao redor e deixe eu te contar aquilo não foi nada inteligente o mundo literalmente virou de cabeça pra baixo e depois começou a girar e então tudo ficou preto.


End file.
